redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Frentiza the ferret
Awesome. I feel privileged to give you the first welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I'm glad you joined us here. Most of your help or anything like that will be answered by a little post thingy LordTBT does on all new members. If you have any questions, please contact the administrators, Or if your feeling like you need some friendly advice or help with any problems, I and other users would be happy to help you! Hoping your experiences on the wiki last a life time, Sambrook the otter Talk! 13:58, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:59, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Fan Fic Also, I have no idea if you have noticed yet, but I edited your fanfic story. Just know I DID NOT DELETE OR ADD ANYTHING!! I simply got rid of those weird boxes and fixed the internal links (The Category:Fan Fiction, the link leading to your user page, etc). Those wierd boxes: You know, these ones. Are a common problem among newcomers. The word system on this wiki is, no other word for it, wierd. Those boxes appear when you use the 'spacebar' too much, or when you indent manually. The RW indents automatically. Also, you seemed to have figured this out, you have to skip a line (hit 'return/enter') twice. If you just hit it once and you go down just one line, nothing will happen. That whole paragraph was probably very confusing. Anyhow, if you have any questions, feel free to ask fellow users. Besides myself, good alternatives would be LordTBT, Sambrook the otter, and Charie Swordmaid. Again, welcome to the wiki! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:59, 23 October 2008 (UTC) PS: Have you heard of the Redwall Wiki Pass-a-long? You might want to consider contributing a chapter. Also, fellow Mistmantle fan. Nice :) Slow progress... Well, since I'm just trying out the odds and ends of fanfictions, I'm getting a horrible case of writer's block now, so I'm flexing my writing muscles on my own original stories. But I'll get back to it one day. *shrug* Frentiza the ferret 08:04, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey , Frentiza da Ferret! okay you came In Oct, but Hey, Always time to say hey! So, Heylo! :D. Now I am going to hike to fan fic to read your story.... (whats it called?) .[[User:Chris|Chris thumb|80px]] Talk!]] 13:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks thanks for telling me your stories names... I will definatly read them! thankx again- Chris Talk! 15:33, 11 December 2008 (UTC) You're very much welcome! I also saw the other one on your talk page; actually, I'm a girl... but whatever! It doesn't matter much hehe Frentiza the ferret Commentary 17:34, 12 December 2008 (UTC) hehe, sorry bout that.;). Thanks again. --Chris Talk! 22:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) That's how I felt During martin the warrior (Book) I was like, "Stay away from Martin, Brome, felldoh, rose, Keyla and Tullgrew". Obviously, he didn't listen. I, however, being a member of this wiki, can see your opinions as I write (An added bonus!) Any questions or any thing, you can ask c'est moi- I'm theree, cause I get on almosst eveyday. I'm going to your stroy soon as I post this. Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:34, 19 December 2008 (UTC) LUCKY!! You have the Redwall Season One Disc!! Oh man, The library only has like the first 8 episodes, and Iborrow broke, so I can't see seasons 2 or three again. But on the down side for you, you don't have Doomwyte. Shieldmaiden Talk! 17:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I know right. :)) But I'm probably gonna get Doomwyte for Christmas. That's all for now. ;P Fren the valiant Talk! 12:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I had to buy my own copy. it was like 20 bucks (It was worth it!! Fave characters, otter- Zaran and Rorgus) Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I hope so, Shieldmaiden, it's my birthday in 2 days so I'll get to buy Doomwyte! WOOHOO!!! Fren Talk! 15:18, 22 December 2008 (UTC) xDxDxD I got my copy before it even came out officially in the UK, some sort of shipping error and they sent it to me early, hence my name Zaran Rhulain Zaran Rhulain Message me! 07:30, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ope you enjoy it, matey! Shieldmaiden Talk! 12:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) HEY Hey, Fren. (Do you mind If I call you that?) Just Checking In to say "Hey," I saw Your new Name.- ? Chris Talk! 19:24, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Update Chapter 14 Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IIShieldmaiden Talk! 14:39, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Coool "B-day: The fact that I am a December Capricorn is all I'll reveal" So am I!(on the 31st) Awesome. --- -Clockworthy Talk! 13:06, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll reveal this much...it's my birthday today!!! --Frentiza the ferret Talk! 07:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) YES!!!! YEAH!!! For my bday today I finally got Doomwyte!!!! YEEHOO!!! *dances around the house waving Doomwyte copy* Frentiza the ferret Talk! 16:30, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Happy Birthday! ...Just don't drop it on your foot like I did. It hurts. --- -Clockworthy Talk! 14:07, 24 December 2008 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Would you believe me if I told you that I told you parents to get you Doomwte? No, I on't suppose you would. Anyways, HAPPY BITHDAY!!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you!!! Merry Christmas!!!!!!! --- -Frentiza the ferret Talk! 11:21, 25 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Actually I was the one who got it...in the bookstore I grabbed the first copy I saw and my mom paid for it. XD You DROPPED Doomwyte?!?!?!? that's disrespectful!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Happy late bday sorry for the lateness, also hope your Christmas was good. :) now, happy new year. *Drops AppleChris Talk! 15:37, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ps- saw your sig- WOW. niceChris Talk! 15:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) YAYAY!!! You're onlin! QUICK, ASK ME SOMETHING. ANYTHING!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:35, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Thank You! Have a Happy New Year too! --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 21:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, FREN!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Fren, have a Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger] Happy New Year!>--Pinedance Coneslinger 02:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thankx Thanks, Fren! Happy oh- niner! Chris Talk! 06:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! I ain't seen you in a stretch of time! Happy new years mate![[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 18:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Well, They've been through so much- it's not like they're not married or anything. (BTW- about to add . . . .) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) thanks don't worry, I'm the youngest, i'm 12 now! teeheehee! --ladyamber88 Wahooo! Me B-Day!!! 01:06, 13 January 2009 (UTC) WOW It is awesome. I feel sorry for that pore cub! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:23, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Muahahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV]] Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) hi Update User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest A Swordmaid's Journey I hope you like. PLZ update Avenger and Fren's quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hi can you look at the pictures I uploaded? Glamdring and ratdeath Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Could you draw my character Pinedance? She has blue eyes, dark brown fur, wears a blue dress with green trim, has netting full of pinecones on her back, and carries a sling with a pinecone in it.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:44, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Can You Draw Me? Can you draw me a picture of Fiona The Traveler? She has red fur and a orange dress;with orange slippers and a blue cape! With light blue eyes. She carries a sling,rapped around her hip. She a adult also!--Fiona The Traveler